Gary's Army
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: After finding out that Mr. Krabs is making Spongebob work longer for an accident. Gary rallies up an army of snails to save his owner.


Gary's Army (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)

= After finding out that Mr. Krabs is making Spongebob work longer for an accident. Gary rallies up an army of snails to save his owner.

Characters

Spongebob Squarepants

Gary The Snail

Eugene H. Krabs

The Snail Army

Nat Peterson

Abigail Marge

Larry The Lobster (picture only)

Gymnasts (picture only)

Patrick Star (cameo)

Dougie Williams (cameo)

Bubble Buddy (cameo)

Old Man Jenkins (cameo)

The Strangler (cameo)

Copybob Dittopants Spongebob Copies (cameo)

Squidward Tentacles (cameo)

The Story

The story starts at Spongebob's house, it is 6 AM, he is getting ready to leave for work when Gary slithers up to him spitting out a rubber ball at his feet.

SPONGEBOB: Oh I would love to play fetch with you Gary but I have to go to work.

GARY(disappointed): Meowwww

SPONGEBOB: Sorry Gare-Bear, but I need to keep a roof over our heads and (breaking the fourth wall) the kids reading this probably do not care what I am talking about.

GARY: Meow

SPONGEBOB: Well, see you at 6 PM Gary!

Spongebob sets off on his unicycle.

Some time passes. Gary decides to occupy himself with some short time amusements.

He slithers up to Nat Peterson & Abigail Marge about to eat spaghetti at the Mall.

NAT(romantically): You sure are the woman for me Abigail!

ABIGAIL: Oh Nat! Oh wait, Oh Nat.

NAT: I know, I am pretty.

ABIGAIL: Oh Nat!

NAT: Come again?

ABIGAIL: Snail! Snail! I am allergic!

Abigail runs away and Nat sees Gary feasting on the spaghetti.

NAT: Abigail wait! Errgh! Stupid disgusting animals!

Nat runs away while Gary continues to eat the spaghetti with a smirk on his face.

10 AM : Gary observes Patrick Star standing outside his rock just staring into nothingness.

12 PM : Gary takes a nap on some rosebushes, while an angry Dougie Williams watches on.

2 PM : Gary plays darts and is awarded an Old Man Jenkins by Bubble Buddy.

4 PM : Gary takes another nap, while on TV, The Strangler runs away screaming from the Spongebob Clones from Copybob Dittopants.

It is finally 6 PM. Gary eagerly waits by the door smiling, panting like a dog and wagging his little slimy tail.

But… no sponges enter through the door.

GARY: Meow?

Gary slithers to the Kitchen Back Door but no sign of Spongebob.

GARY: Meow?

Gary continues checking other areas such as the basement, attic, the windows and the toilet.

GARY(disgusted by the toilet): Mrowwww!

Gary returns to the living room to collect his thoughts. Suddenly he hears a loud ding.

GARY(startled): Meow!

Gary goes to the source of the noise. It is Spongebob's telegram.

TELEGRAM FROM SPONGEBOB ~ Hey Gare-Bear, um, I know I said I would be home at 6 PM but my boss, Mr. Krabs, is keeping me here to strictly discipline me and work longer after accidentally spending a couple more seconds over my lunch break limit. Well, please hang in there! Love, Spongebob.

Gary begins to panic not knowing what Mr. Krabs is doing to his beloved owner but he is able to calm down eventually.

GARY: Meow

Gary finds a photo album of him and Spongebob doing fun things such as watch scary movies, being chased by Larry The Lobster and his angry gymnasts after accidentally destroying an elliptical, and even the time Gary got dehydrated from water just before Halloween and Spongebob was too squeamish to use the snail plasma.

GARY(now determined): Meow

Gary picks up a shell phone and prepares to dial some numbers.

Meanwhile at The Krusty Krab..

MR. KRABS(angry): AND I WANT TO SEE THOSE TABLES SPOTLESS BEFORE THE LUNCH RUSH TOMORROW! LAZY BONES!

SPONGEBOB(scared): Yes sir!

MR. KRABS: AND DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BROOMSTICK!

Mr. Krabs scampers to his office while knocking some paper cups to the floor in anger.

Spongebob begins cleaning so he can get out of this predicament.

Nearby…

A bus stops and then speeds off revealing Gary and several other various snails, a snail army.

Gary pulls out a map of the Krusty Krab.

GARY(to Blue Snail): Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow!

BLUE SNAIL: Meow Meow!

GARY(to Yellow Snail): Meow Meow Meow Meow!

YELLOW SNAIL: Meow!

Gary notices a Green Snail about to snack on a Chocolate Bar. Gary knocks it out of the Snail's Grasp.

GARY(angrily): Meow! Meow! Meow!

GREEN SNAIL: Mrow!

Gary sharpens his claws and then turns to his army.

GARY: Meow!

ARMY: MEOW!

GARY: MEOW!

6:15 PM, Gary and the Snail Army begin charging down to the Krusty Krab.

7:30 PM, they finally arrive and enter.

SPONGEBOB: Gary! And his friends!

GARY & THE ARMY: MEOW!

Mr. Krabs exits his office, still acting strict.

MR. KRABS: WHAT ARE THESE ANIMALS DOING IN ME RESTAURANT?!

GARY(to Red Snail): Meow!

RED SNAIL: MEOW!

The Red Snail grabs a Krusty Krab table and sends it Krabs' way knocking him to the ground.

MR. KRABS: Ow! Arrgh! You blasted animals! I am calling animal control!

The Purple Snail destroys the phone by spitting slime on it.

MR. KRABS: Uhh..

Many snails surround Krabs with angry looks on their face.

MR. KRABS: Stay back! I got gardening tools!

The snails inch closer and begin growling and hissing while beginning to reveal their claws.

MR. KRABS: Uhh? Krabby Patties at half price? Mommy.

The snails pounce onto Krabs all at once and all is heard of the crustaceous cheapskate is screams.

Spongebob is brought outside by Gary.

SPONGEBOB: Oh uh Gary. I wasn't in danger. Are you going to call your buddies off Mr.K?

GARY(shaking a no): Meow!

SPONGEBOB: Well um, let's go feed you.

Spongebob walks away with some guilt while Gary looks satisfied. An outside shot of The Krusty Krab is shown with the snails still attacking Mr. Krabs. One bites him on the butt.

: OW!

The screen cuts to black.

The next day arrives, the Krusty Krab is devoid of life, it is early morning, the place is a mess, dollar bills are scattered everywhere. The doors open, Squidward enters to begin his shift until noticing the anarchy.

SQUIDWARD: What'd I miss?


End file.
